Unrestrained
by StarSwathi
Summary: When Harvey sees how close Mike and Rachel are getting, he decides to stake his claim. Takes place in season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey walked away from Mike a little out of sorts. The feeling wasn't normal for the calm and collected closer but the idea of Mike and Rachel together made him feel like something off kilter with world as he knew it. The silly little associate was his play-toy not that insignificant researcher, who walked around the company as if she was too good for the likes of everyone else. Not that Harvey had ever tried to get into any type of relationship with her. Yeah, she might be fun since she had that repressed Catholic school girl thing going on but he knew once he got bored of her, her evil death glare would follow him around the firm. He got enough of the deadly woman power look from Jessica. At least, he respected his boss and knew that he usually earned whatever scorn she sent his way. He didn't think so highly of Rachel, especially since most of her anger towards the world in general seemed to be centered around jealousy and envy. Neither of those emotions were pleasant traits to deal with on a day to day basis. It lead to petty, messy fights that would cause more problems than any sex was probably worth.

Harvey could not, however, figure out how Mike did not see that whatever this thing he wanted with Rachel was just not going to work out. Maybe, the kid was not as much of a genius as Harvey gave him credit for. Then again, she didn't seem to give off the same superiority complex when she was around Mike. Harvey had not thought of her as serious competition even after seeing the two of them working together. What did she have that Harvey didn't? Okay, other than the obvious physical characteristics? Harvey was smarter, stronger, and more determined than she was. She might be the company's best researcher but Harvey was one of the main reasons why clients came to the company. Harvey was also why the company rarely lost big cases. What had she ever done to really help them out? But after hearing Mike so childishly giddy at the thought of being married to her, Harvey realized that she might have something hidden under those skin tight skirts.

And seriously, they went for married? They couldn't have gone for living together? It would have been the logical move for most people in this day and age. Who got married now days anyway? Most people just ended up divorced after a few years. It then becomes a shouting match of who deserves more of what they had earned together. Harvey could just envision the gory end that would come from Mike and Rachel breaking up. She would be petty and demand all of Mike's belongings at the divorce hearing. Poor Mike would be sitting there unable to say or do anything. Mike would have told his soon-to-be-ex-wife the truth about himself thus allowing Rachel to have all the power in the relationship. Rachel, of course, would get bored and want to move up the ladder. She would want to get rid of her not so rich husband so she could snag a bigger fish. Mike would have really loved Rachel but Rachel was just there because she knew how to play Mike to get what she wanted. It was horrible image. As Mike's mentor, Harvey was going to do the right thing and make sure things never got that far with Rachel by claiming Mike for himself. Harvey knew he was just being petty since it was Mike and Rachel were getting along so well right now. He couldn't be certain that they wouldn't amazing together. He could say that if it had been him and Mike, Harvey probably would have his name tattooed on Mike's well formed ass by date three if not sooner followed quickly by more than a dozen ways of making sure that Mike was tied tightly to Harvey and never able to leave.

There was the problem that Mike seemed so happy about the fake relationship. It was like he wanted a prize or an award for being fake married to Rachel. Maybe it was just because it was the first time Mike had been able to get somewhere on a case without Harvey. Yet, Harvey couldn't help but wonder if Mike was trying to show Harvey that he was just as much of a lady's man as Harvey was. Was being the main part of that statement. Yes, Harvey had dined with a quite few women as of late but the dates ended before they reached his apartment ever since Mike started to work for him. Harvey might have been good at sidestepping the truth at times with others but he never lied to himself. He knew the person that he wanted was Mike and he was passing time with the other women just to keep up appearances until he got Mike where he belonged.

The Mike and Rachel problem wasn't hard to fix for Harvey. All Harvey had to do was keep a shorter leash on Mike. He could easily find excuses to have Mike work in his office, send him on side projects outside of the building, and all the while making sure that Rachel had more work than she could deal with. The fun part about paralegals was there was always more work that they could be given. True, Rachel had already proven herself as a reliable part of the team but that made it more logically to dump more work on her.

Come to think of it but Mike had proven himself as well. Just because Harvey decided to allow his associate a little more leeway wouldn't make him look soft. Actually, making Mike wait this long to get rewarded for bring in his first client might make Harvey seem more like a heartless bastard than normal. That was the prefect way how to spin his easing up on Mike. Saying it was a late reward did seem like something he would do especially since the "easing up" was going to make Mike busier than before. Considering Mike earned more face time with Harvey, it would be prize for most of the associates. Harvey could see this working out as a benefit in so many ways.

All he had left to do is make sure that Rachel knew that Mike was now off the market without spooking Mike. Put the extra work and the little time Rachel would now be spending with Mike together and there would be no way that the paralegal would be able to snag Mike. Then again, if he couldn't persuade the girl to get away from his property then maybe he wasn't as good of a closer as he thought he was.

Harvey walked to his office more smug than normal. As he walked past Donna, she raised an eyebrow which only made him smile wider. Harvey heard Donna sigh as she walked into Harvey's office after him. Donna grabbed the door to make sure it was closed behind them. Donna was good at figuring out which conversations needed to stay private and which ones could be yelled through the door.

Donna spoke in her usual no nonsense tone to Harvey. "So what is with that satisfied look on your face about? It's too early for you to have gone out with that blond that I saw you with this morning and I know that Jessica is still fuming in her office so it can't be about the case. That only leaves Mike. Does this mean you finally took care of the situation? I mean seriously, it was a teen drama with all the 'does he like me or does he like me like me' stuff going on. And even in those stories, they usually end up in bed way before you two. Then again Tom and I have been getting some mileage off the sexual tension at the office." She smiled widely. "There have been a lot of long nights at our place after seeing you and Mike go at it. The poor Tom doesn't know whether to thank the two of you or kill you."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Just because you like to picture me and Mike together does not mean that I want to picture you and your little boytoy doing whatever you two do together."

Donna snorted at Harvey's quip. "Says the man who is trying to get a boy at least ten years younger than him into bed."

Harvey couldn't help but morosely nod at Donna's statement. One of the biggest problems he had with dating Mike was the fact that he was so much younger than him. It wasn't just the age difference. Mike seemed to be from a different planet. The one and only time that they had talked about music, Mike had commented that Harvey's favorite bands were the same ones that his friends' parents listened to. Harvey had actually gone home and tried to listen to some of the stuff that counted as music. He was confused and worried about the new generation. Sure, it was fine in a club when all you cared about is a good beat to grind up against your conquest of the night but that didn't mean was a good song. Also, the outfits that Lady Gaga wore screamed that either she was a brilliant business woman or completely deranged.

Also because the glaring age difference, Mike seemed completely devoid of almost any self preservation techniques. He had an innocence that most people lost during law school. Mike hadn't gone to law school so there was a reason for that. Yet considering all of the horrible things that had happened to Mike in his personal life, Mike should be horribly jaded by now but he wasn't. Hell, how many people would have trusted Harvey the way Mike had the first day they had met? It could have turned out so different for Mike if Harvey had called the police but instead of bolting like someone with self preservation, Mike took a job that would make Harvey completely in charge of his life. Mike really needed a minder.

Harvey smiled lewdly at Donna. "Well, the younger they are the easier; they are to train."

Donna smirked at the saying that she had been using to convince Harvey to go for it. "That is true." She paused for a second before continuing. "Harvey, I know you have a thing for the kid but please make sure you are doing this because you actually like this one. I don't think he has as much of a bounce back as the normal parade of bodies that you have coming through your bedroom doors."

Harvey sighed as he acknowledged the truth in Donna's statement. "If I wanted a quick ride, I would have done it and gotten him out of my system by now. He's so innocent and trusting even though he hasn't had anyone except maybe his grandmother stick by him. Most people would have turned into cynical assholes but not Mike. He acts as if each person has something good in them. Hell, I'd bet my end of year bonus that he doesn't even harbor any ill well against that degenerate Trevor that almost got him thrown into jail. I don't think I have ever met anyone like him."

Donna shook her head. "There is no way I'm betting against you about anything Mike related. I know you. You've probably studied him as if he was one of your cases. Hell, you probably have a file about him telling you everything from who was his best friend in kindergarden to what size underwear he wears."

Okay, so he knew Mike's best friend was Trevor when he was a kid but he didn't know the kid's underwear size... yet. Harvey shook his head. "Actually, I've been very good about letting him keep his privacy." So it was mostly because he knew that Mike would probably throw a hissy fit if he found out that Harvey had gotten him investigated. Also if the research fell into the wrong hands, they could have both been thrown out or worse considering that they both had knowingly defrauded the judicial system.

Donna had a mocking shocked look on her face. "I should get you a cookie or maybe an associate covered in whip cream. Now, which associate should I pick? Oh, I know... How about the one that was completely stripped yesterday and put into one of your suits?"

Harvey snorted as Donna continued to tease him. "That happened to be a very expensive suit and what happen to the vest?"

Donna shook her head as if Harvey was an idiot. "Harvey, Harvey. You're missing the most important part of the statement. Stripped as in completely naked and put into your suit."

Harvey tried not to zone out on the mental image of Mike in nothing but his suit. The fact that the wool had caressed Mike the way that Harvey wanted to touch him was more than a little distracting. "You do know I keep fresh underwear right next to the suit, right?"

Donna smirked wickedly as she looked looked down at her nails. "Of course, I do."

Harvey grinned at Donna. That was the reason that Donna was one of the few people he had let into his life both at work and outside of it. When he had first realized that he could get an assistant, he went through them like most people went through tissues. The men had tried to get into his pants or work out their alpha male issues by acting as if Harvey needed someone to control him. That usually lasted just until Harvey heard about someone being banned from his office that he had not known about. After that, Harvey would tell the secretary in great detail about their short comings in front of as many people as possible. Hell, half of Louis's little ego crushing speeches were based on the ones Harvey had given his past male secretaries. One particularly clueless assistant thought that he could out alpha Harvey. Harvey could still picture him whimpering as he packed up his things and left.

And then there were the women. Oh, the women. The women were either too dumb to work for him or would start to cry after realizing what he really thought about them. It seemed like they thought that the best way to get a rich, motivated husband was to work at a law firm. Most of the women made it abundantly clear that they were interested in Harvey for his pocket book and not giving him a full day of hard work.

When Donna came through the door, he thought that she was going to be out in the first hours. After her first week, she had been seen as a war veteran around the office. What the others didn't know is Donna was the first assistant to call Harvey on his behavior. He knew that he had power trips and usually took his anger out on anyone close. Donna seemed to understand but won't let him get away with some of his more asshole tendencies during those spurts of true dickishness. If he was too out of control, she would just stop working and wait for him to calm down before listening to anything he said. When he asked her about where she had gotten the idea of how to keep him in line, she had smiled and said she saw her sister do it with her two year old nephew and if it worked on him, it had to work on Harvey. It had been almost a decade but that little jab had earned Donna a job for as long as she wanted at Harvey's side.

"Donna, you are an evil woman. I don't know whether to get you a raise or cancel your vacation." Harvey said.

Donna replied with unfiltered honestly. "But Harvey, I wanted to make sure you had something to think about while Jessica is ripping you a new one about her ex-husband's cases."

Harvey laughed softly. "Of course, you get no enjoyment from seeing me squirm."

Donna's face turned soft and seemingly innocent. "Why Harvey, I would never do that for my enjoyment. The enjoyment of ever person who walks by your window when you get that dirty smile is a different story."

Harvey softly glared at the red head. "Get out."

Donna's grin dropped as she resumed her look of the bored annoyed assistant that she usually wore to stop people from bothering Harvey. Harvey was always amazed seeing the mask drop into place. Donna would have been an amazing actress if she had just been able to deal with dumb bosses a little better. It was one of the many things that Harvey had in common with her. They really could not suffer fools. Donna was the best assistant/friend/adoptive sister that Harvey could ask for. She was also an amazing wing women if she was in the right mood.

As Donna reached the door, Harvey called out. "Could you ask Rachel to come see me?"

Donna turned and folded her arms over her chest. "Rachel as in the girl who has been acting like a shepherd for the lost lamb that goes by Mike when you are not here? That Rachel?"

Harvey just nodded as he went to his desk.

Donna shook her head. "She's not a serious issue, Harvey. And you don't really have any real power over her."

A little irked at the argument, Harvey copied Donna and folded his arms over his chest as well. "Just because she doesn't seem like a problem doesn't mean she isn't one. From what I heard, Mike and her played house earlier today."

"True, but that was just for work. They needed to get into that new condo building for their lawsuit." Donna stated calmly. Donna knew everything that happened in the building. It had come in helpful many, many times for Harvey so he really couldn't be upset that Donna had a better idea about what was going on between Rachel and Mike than he did.

Harvey glared as he listened to Donna. "Not their suit. It's Mike's suit."

Donna held her hands up to show she had meant nothing by the slip. "He just goes to her when you are not around. I mean what is he supposed to do? It's not like he actually has a degree to fall back on. Rachel, at least, is a paralegal. She is willing and able to help him with his work."

"He's smarter than most of the associates combined. And anyway, I'm not going to threaten her. I'm just going to remind her to file her paperwork about their relationship." Harvey unfolded his arms as he spoke.

Donna's eyes widened a little. "That's evil."

Harvey smiled smugly. "I think so."

Donna relaxed and opened the door. "I'll call her over right away."

Harvey nodded and grabbed one of the files about Jessica's ex off of his desk to work on a loophole. He didn't have much time since Rachel came to his office less than five minutes later. Harvey heard a knock on the door and looked up. He saw Rachel trying to look composed as she stood at his doorway. Harvey took a minute to really look at her before motioning her in.

She was very attractive and it looked like she worked hard to make it seem easy. Harvey could tell that she did spend some time at the gym considering most women did not get those biceps without regular workouts. Her facial features weren't that exotic. Though she was pretty, she wouldn't have stood out in the group of women that Harvey usually associated. Most of them could have been super models and the others were. To most men, a girl like Rachel would be out of their reach and he couldn't fault Mike for trying. Especially since he didn't know that he belonged to Harvey yet.

As Harvey relaxed back into his chair, he saw Donna looking into his doorway. He rolled his eyes and put the intercom on so she could listen in on the conversation. Donna liked to be all knowing and if the meeting didn't have to do with confidential information, Harvey had no problem letting her listen. She had gotten him out of some very sticky situation by knowing when to interrupt with a sudden meeting that Harvey had to get to. Harvey was sure this little conversation would not get that far but it would be nice to have someone backing him up if things get ugly.

"Ah, Ms. Zane. I've heard you've been helping my associate with his work." Harvey let his arms hit the armrests and let his fingers thread together in front of him. He made himself relax trying to convey he had no real reason to care one way or the other if Rachel was helping Mike. In truth, he wanted to know what Rachel thought about Mike before he gave away any sign of his own interest. If she was as hostile about Mike as she was with most of the associates, Harvey would just thank her for her help and let her go.

Rachel seemed a little taken aback. It was probably do to the Ms. Zane comment since Harvey was known to be very loose with the first names. Harvey had used the Ms. to make Rachel feel more isolated and like she had done something wrong to be pulled into Harvey's office. It took a few seconds after Harvey had finished speaking for Rachel to reply. Harvey hoped that it was just because she was rarely in trouble and that the inability to reply quickly wasn't a normal occurrence for her. After all that he was a senior partner now, he had a right to worry about the lack of intelligence in the paralegals. He had the highest paid paralegal in front of him and she couldn't even respond to his inquiry about her work with Mike. Maybe he should talk to her supervisor. After all if this was a chronic problem, she could be fired and that would fix all his problems.

Rachel nodded as she replied. "Yes, I helped Mike on his case. It was his first one by himself and he needed a little assistance in getting the other plaintiffs together."

Harvey wanted to snort. At least, she realized that the case was actually Mike's. "Yes, and how do you think Mike is handling the case?"

Rachel seemed a little shocked at being asked that question and her reply was very hesitant. "I know that he lost the case in court yesterday but I think he has a good lead on where to go next."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He was always amused with the way Mike's mind worked.

Rachel seemed to relax for the first time since she came in. "Yes, he figured out that the old carpeting from one of the buildings converted into condos might have been placed into older apartment causing the bedbug problem on purpose."

Harvey leaned forward. That was a great break. "Tell him to get me when he goes to the defendant's lawyer. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

Rachel hesitantly smiled. "Is that all?"

Harvey nodded as he waved her out. "Yes, I believe so." He waited until after Rachel had almost reached the door before speak. "Oh, wait. I wanted to check when you are going to be giving your papers for a consenting relationship within the firm to HR." Harvey enjoyed the shocked look on her face as she turned to look at him. "Don't worry, I'll be asking Mike the same thing later." Though Harvey meant about Mike sign an affidavit about Mike being in a consenting relationship with himself, not Rachel.

Rachel finally spoke up. "That's none of your business."

Harvey smiled a little smugly. "But it is, since he is my associate. Or are you planning on just playing with him and then throwing him to the curb?"

Harvey could see that Rachel was trying to hold onto her temper. "Mike and I are not seeing each other so we do not have to file papers saying otherwise."

Harvey leaned back again. Donna seemed to be right. Rachel wasn't the type to mix business with pleasure. "But you were playing house earlier today."

Rachel moved away from the door. "That was his idea to get into the condo building. I have no interest in Mike in that way."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. Now, that was a lie. Harvey could tell that Rachel liked Mike but it seemed that she was going to put her work before any relationship she could have with him. That worked out fine for Harvey. "Alright, say I believe you. If Mike asked you to go to dinner with him tonight, what would you say?"

Rachel paused and seemed to be taking a moment to really look at Harvey. A few seconds later, she relaxed. "This has nothing to do with me. This has everything to do with Mike. You want to make sure that Mike is free for you to take."

Harvey frowned. Maybe his assessment of Rachel had been a little off. He would have never thought that she was that quick on her feet. "This has nothing to do with anything other than making sure that I don't lose my associate because he failed to follow procedure about relationships in the firm."

Rachel realized that she had hit the right spot since Harvey was on the defensive. "And what about you filing paperwork if you and Mike ever got together?"

Harvey let the question hang in the air. The truth was that he had already gotten copies of the form and filled them out for Mike and himself with a few minor changes. All they were lacking were Mike's signature and initials. Yet, why should he tell Rachel that? He looked at her again. He could see the over protective woman look that he saw in Donna with regards to himself from time to time. It wasn't a bad thing to have unless you were on the other side of that protective shield. Harvey tried to go over the pluses and minuses of telling Rachel the truth when he saw Donna motion for him to respond. Against his better judgement, Harvey did. "I would file as soon as he said yes."

Harvey was a little bemused to see Rachel's eyes widen a little. After all, she asked the question so why was she shocked? "I didn't know you would admit it." Rachel straightened up and spoke confidently. "He's a good guy and I hope you don't screw this up so he leaves. He really thinks highly of you." She nodded and left the room.

Harvey relaxed back into his chair and wanted to laugh. He had just gotten permission from the girl he thought was going to be his biggest rival. Harvey leaned forward to read the brief that was still laying open on his desk. Now if he could just finish this quickly, he might be able to grab Mike for dinner tonight and really get the ball rolling.

It turned out that Harvey wasn't able to get any real time with Mike for the rest of the day. Yes, he did go to see Mike win his first case but Mike had arrived on bike and Harvey by car so the two of them only saw each other for a few minutes. After that, Harvey was too busy making sure that Jessica's ex's company's new part owners were okay with the deal they cut. The best part was that their sleazy lawyers got almost nothing in the settlement. When he looked for Mike after he was done, he was busy trying to get the file together to rub his new clients in Louis's face. Harvey would never stop anyone from annoying Louis so he left Mike alone for the night.

The next morning when Harvey came in, he saw Mike impatiently pacing in front of his door. He tried to keep the smile off his face but must have failed since Donna rolled her eyes at him. "So what are you doing looking like a lost puppy in front of my door first thing in the morning?" Harvey nodded his head slightly at Donna as she handed him a stack of papers which he handed to Mike. Mike looked at him bewildered for a second before understanding that he was supposed to take the files from Harvey and follow him.

"I was wondering if you had anything for me to do today." Mike said as he placed the papers neatly on Harvey's desk.

Harvey smiled. It was ten minutes into his day and he already had Mike's full attention on him. It made him feel great. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Mike dropped his eyes and started to fiddle with the stack of papers. Harvey knew that Mike usually did that when he was worried or uncomfortable. "Louis has this case..."

Harvey rolled his eyes. He knew that Louis liked to harass Mike but if it was getting so bad that Mike felt like he had to come in and complain about him, maybe Harvey needed to do something. "I'll talk to Louis about taking you off the case."

Mike's head snapped up. "No!... No, I don't want to be taken off the case. I want to be put on it."

Harvey frowned. Mike hated Louis. Actually, all of the associates hated Louis. Harvey could not think of one good reason for Mike to want to work with him. "Why?"

Mike dropped his gaze again. "The guy is a friend of mine and I don't think that Louis is giving him the best advice about his case."

Harvey's jaw tightened. "Is it Trevor because I will get that..."

Mike didn't let Harvey finish his statement. "No, it's just... Look, my friend got fired. He works at a bar that caters to all sorts of lifestyles but his boss fired him because A.J. kept saying no to his advances. Then A.J.'s boyfriend kissed him while he was working in full view of most of the club. He was fired the next day. His boss is saying that it was because A.J. was making out on company time but most of the staff does it."

Harvey wanted to almost jump for joy. At least now he knew that Mike was okay with alternative lifestyles. While that didn't make him gay or bi, it did give Harvey some hope. Harvey pretended to be deep in thought for a second before finally looking thoughtfully at Mike. "Okay, I'll get the case from Louis..." Harvey put his hand up as he saw the look of complete adore on Mike's face. It really was too easy making him happy sometimes. "But in return, I get full credit since Jessica has been harping about me doing more pro bono cases."

Mike looked a little nervous. "Actually, it's not pro bono. Some of A.J.'s friends had a fundraiser for the cause."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. How the hell did anyone raise that much money with a fundraiser? "What kind of cookies were they selling?"

Mike looked back at Harvey's desk. "Um, it might have been lap dances." Mike's head snapped up as he heard Harvey snicker. "But it was tastefully done."

Harvey tried to think of any lap dance he had and if they were ever tasteful. In his long list of them, not one came to mind. "Alright, get him in here so I can figure out how to get him what he wants. What does he want?"

Mike looked a little sheepish again. "Last time I talked to him, he wanted to own the club that he worked at since he was so pissed about what happened. But I think he just really wants an apology."

Harvey smirked. If only people were really as nice as Mike thought that they were. Harvey motioned Mike to leave. "Go get him, now. I have some briefs I want you to read over so you can get an idea of proper edict in the courtroom."

Mike nodded and rushed out the door. After he left, Donna's voice came on over his intercom. "What did you say to him? Did you finally say he could have his wicked way with you?!"

Harvey smirked. "If that was true, I doubt he'd be running away. No, I just let him choose our next case."

"Our next case? You really are soft on him." Donna said as she turned back to her work.

Harvey knew it was true that sometimes he was easier on Mike than he usually was on most people but the kid had such a hard life. It seemed unfair to make it worse. Also, it wouldn't help him get Mike into bed if was a complete dick all the time.

A few minutes later, Harvey heard a knock on the door and turned to see Mike with a guy who he assumed must be A.J. but hoped wasn't. A.J. looked like a runway model for high end clothing. Hell, the man even walked as if he knew everyone was watching him and a little in awe of the attention. The worse of all was his perfect smile. He had a wide smile with easy going eyes that made one want to be friends with him as soon as he flashed those pearly whites. Harvey didn't like this guy one bit.

The stranger held out his hand when he got closer to Harvey. Harvey looked at the out reached hand for a second before shaking. The brunette god then spoke. "Mr. Spector, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mike told me a lot about you. I'm Anthony or Tony for short." His voice was strong and deep. It would be easy to put this man to be put on the stand to argue for a big settlement because A.J. could easily be the man next door with his calm demeanor. Harvey wished that A.J. wasn't as amazing as he seemed at this moment. Good looks, easy smile, and strong voice with some boy next door charm would be hard to compete with if he was trying to get Mike. Especial since Harvey had the downside of being older than either one of them and without what ever friendship or bond that they seemed to have. And let's not forget he was Mike's boss.

Harvey frowned slightly at Mike, who didn't notice since he was beaming at his friend. Maybe this wasn't the best idea he had ever had. "I'm sorry. Mike said that your name is A.J."

Tony or Anthony or whatever his name was laughing. He had a happy, open laugh that Harvey usually like in clients but right now he wanted nothing more than for A.J. and his perfect laugh to shut up and leave. "Yeah, my friends call me that from time to time but Tony works, too. So, Mike says that you can help me."

Harvey smiled as honestly as possible given the situation. "Let me hear your case first and we'll see from there."

What Harvey saw from then on was a lot of flirt from Tony towards Mike and his little genius didn't seem to notice. Though Harvey suspected that Tony had figured out Harvey's annoyance with his using Mike as a body warmer since every once in a while the brunette would do a full stretch right next to Mike and Harvey had to force a smile. Tony made sure that every part of him rubbed up against Mike. Harvey wanted to throw Tony out window of his office and see if those good looks would seem so causal, warm and open as he fell down the side of the building. But Harvey knew that if Mike was close enough to be calling this guy by some odd nickname, there was a good chance that Mike would be a little upset by Tony's untimely death. But really, who was this guy? Who came in looking so fresh off a runway but so humble about his good looks with his sunny point of view about everything?

It was almost shocking that there was even a lawsuit since it didn't seem like Tony cared about the money. The man volunteered at the local homeless shelter on the weekends. He donated half of his paycheck to cancer research and the other half went to funding for AIDS research. The man was independently wealth and didn't have to work a day in his life if he didn't want to. The only reason why there was a fundraiser was so A.J. and his friends could have an excuse for giving lap dances and saying it was for a good cause.

It seemed that A.J.'s boyfriend, who he had met while volunteering, was the driving force in the lawsuit. It seemed like he cared more about what had happened to Tony than Tony did. Harvey made it a point to mention Mark numerous times hoping that the snuggle fest that was occurring on his couch would end if Mark's name was mentioned often enough. Yes, Harvey was letting Tony and Mike stay in his office until Tony left because he didn't like the idea of Mike being left alone with Tony without supervision. Tony seemed like a predator and Mike was his next meal. If Mike was going to be anyone's meal, he was going to be Harvey's.

To make it worse, Tony just wouldn't leave. He had decided that since it was Mike working on his case, it would be fine if he stayed at the firm all day long. And it really had become all day long. Harvey had to go to a couple of meetings later in the day to wrap up some of his loose ends on other cases before the weekend. Harvey had hoped that this would become the first of many weekends that he and Mike would enjoy in the comfort of his bed so he wanted his schedule clear. When he returned from said meetings, he was not happy to see that Tony was still there sitting next to Mike. Especially since that meant Tony had glued himself next to Mike for almost nine hours that day. Actually, it was worse than before Harvey had left since Mike had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt and his tie and jacket were draped on the armrest. That was enough for Harvey.

Harvey put on his best fake smile and walked towards the duo, who didn't even notice that he was there. "Alright boys, it's been a long day and I think it's time we stop."

Mike looked up at Harvey a little confused. Harvey knew it was only five but there was no other way that he could think of to get Tony out of the building without causing a scene.

Harvey was in luck because for the first time today, it seemed like one of his plans was working. Tony had glanced at this phone. "Wow, I've been here a lot longer than I thought I was going to be. Mark is probably worried that something horrible happening to me." The 6' 2" golden boy finally moved from his spot next to Mike but Harvey was a little annoyed that he stretched as he got up. When he got to his feet, Tony grabbed his cell phone that he left right next to Mike causing Tony to brush his hand against Mike's leg. Harvey clenched his jaw tightly as he tried to hold onto his smile. Tony turned back towards Mike. "Bro, I should have let you get some of these knots out of my back with those magic fingers of yours."

Mike stood up with a smile. "Well, next time try to take it easy at the gym or call me before it gets this bad. Sometimes, even I can't fix the messes you make."

Tony nodded sheepishly. "True but Mark does love the results when I come back home all sweat and glowing."

Mike laughed softly. "That probably has more to do with the fact that you are a horn dog after the gym."

Tony shrugged with a smile. "I sure that it doesn't hurt." Tony grabbed onto Mike and enveloped him in a hug. Harvey could see that Mike immediately reciprocate meaning that this was the norm for this interactions with Tony. Harvey was going to make sure that Tony dealt with him from now on instead of Mike if he was always going to be this handsie. It made Harvey's feelings of hatred harden when Tony let go for Mike only to kiss the shorter man on the cheek. Before Harvey could respond, Tony had moved away from the two of them and made it out the door.

Mike waved at his friend as he sat back down on Harvey's couch.

Harvey took a deep breath before speaking. "So how much work did you get done on the case or was it mostly playing footsie while I was gone?"

Harvey knew the moment that the words came out of his mouth that he had handled the situation wrong. He could see Mike start to close up. The associate even started to pack up the papers on the case. "It's going good. Tony knew a few other people who got fired after they refused the manager's advances. We even called a few of them today."

Harvey nodded but was thinking two steps ahead for his plan. He need Mike to go back to the receptive happy boy that he had been a few minutes ago for it to work though. "Good. Good. How about you tell me about it at my place?"

Mike's jaw seemed to drop just a little. Harvey knew that he had never invited Mike to his place. Actually, he hadn't invited almost anyone barring Donna to his place. He liked to keep work and fun separate but he knew that Mike was worth trying to mix the two.

"Your... Your apartment?" Mike stuttered. "But I... I have..."

Harvey let Mike think for a while but he knew that he could trump any plans that the younger man had. After all, he was Harvey Spector. "Yes. I've spent more than my required hours here for the week and it wouldn't look good for me to be working on a case that does not have a billion dollar settlement on a Friday night."

Mike's eyes widened a little as he finally seemed to be catching onto what Harvey was saying. "Okay... That sounds good. Um... what's your address? I need to get my bike."

Harvey walked up and put himself well into Mike's space bubble. He was a little satisfied when he saw Mike swallowed hard. Maybe convincing Mike to be with him wouldn't be as difficult as he thought. "Give me your keys."

Mike blinked owlishly. "K..Keys?"

Harvey smiled. Mike looked so adorable right now. He just wanted to eat him up and that was exactly what he was going to do as soon as he got Mike to his place. "Yes, I'll ask Ray to move your bike to the back of my car."

Mike seemed to finally got his bearings back since he answered Harvey without the stutter. Harvey wondered if Mike stuttered like that during sex. "You just don't want to tell me where you live."

Harvey just smiled as he waited to Mike to dig out his car keys from his bag. Harvey had almost hoped that Mike had lost them and needed help searching his pockets. When he had Mike's keys in his hands, he stepped away and went behind his desk. "You have five minutes to get your things and meet me downstairs. Otherwise, you'll know my address because you will be walking there."

Mike nodded, grabbed his coat and tie, and walked quickly out the door and down the hallways. The moment he was out of sight, Donna came in. "So it was interesting seeing Mike and the Greek God flirt like there was not tomorrow all day. That man was a fine piece of work."

Harvey clenched his jaw at the compliments. "He's gay."

Donna just shrugged. "They are either taken or gay but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. Though it didn't seem like Mike noticed that his friend was basically in his lap most of the time."

Harvey grabbed his briefcase and put a few of the older files that he had wanted Mike to go over in there incase the night really did turn into a work night.

Donna moved over to Harvey's desk and leaned towards her boss. "I'm saying that your comings and goings got a lot more attention than boy wonder's from our fair haired boy."

Harvey smiled at the announcement. Well, that was an interesting development. "That's good to hear. Now since I'm in a good mood, I think I'll give you the rest of the day off."

Donna raised an eyebrow. While it was true that Harvey didn't keep normal hours, it was usually because he came in late and stayed late. Harvey had come in at his normal time today but was leaving at five. It was almost unheard of unless he had a meeting later that night which Donna would have known about.

Harvey smiled at Donna's confusion. "I decided that I've been a good boy all week so I should be able to go home early today."

Donna nodded slowly. "Should I tell Mike to go to Louis or Rachel with his issues about his friend's case?"

Harvey felt his jaw twitch at the idea of Mike going to either of those people for anything. "No, I'll actually be taking him home with me."

Donna's arms fold over her chest as she leaned in predatorily. "Really?"

Harvey could see the evil little monkeys in her head start to dance gleefully. Harvey started towards the door with Donna on his heels. "I told him that I didn't want to be seen as nice by working on Tony's case on a Friday night at the office."

The pair reached the elevator and Harvey turned to see Donna look at him very amused. "So the logically solution is to lure him to your place to help with his case."

Harvey smiled widely as he got onto the elevator. "Now Donna, you're making this all seem so very lewd."

Donna smiled back as she let her arms relax at her sides. "Only because I know you so well. Have a good night and try not to break your new toy."

Harvey shook his head. "Goodnight, Donna."

Harvey leisurely walked down to his car after he handed the keys to Mike's bike to Ray. The chauffeur just shrugged and went to grab it as Harvey waited for the company limo pull up. He usually liked to drive himself home but his sports car wouldn't hold Mike's bike and he knew the kid would not leave without it. Harvey was shocked to see Mike coming out a few second later. He had gotten used to waiting for the younger man but Mike seemed like he was trying to run with boxes of files in his hands. Hopeful, Harvey thought they won't open any of them.

Mike smiled softly at Harvey when he saw the older man and tried to open the door of the limo. Harvey rolled his eyes and opened the door for his sometimes useless employee. Anyway, Mike's sheepish smile was worth it. Ray went around the car and started to get in the car when Harvey realized he would have to go around to the other side to get in. He wanted to be frustrated that Mike had made him go around but he had been the one to open the door for the younger man so he really only had himself to blame.

Harvey got in to see Mike was already going through the boxes and pulling files out. Harvey held back in disappointment as he moved to sit as close to Mike as he could. If Mike thought it was odd, the only indication was his raised eyebrow before turning back to the file.

"So A.J. and I found out that the manager has had these kind of disputes before. He was sued a year and a half ago for firing a..." Mike flipped through a few sheets of paper before finding the one he was was looking for. "Jim Olsen. Olsen settle out of court but there was no agreement of nondisclosure. That was actually how Mark got the idea of suing. He..."

Harvey wanted to change the subject. The last thing he really wanted to hear about was the man who had been using Mike as his personal heater all day long. "Do you have a lot of friends who swing that way?"

Mike stopped and tensed next to Harvey. Yes, it wasn't very smooth but Harvey knew sometimes it was better to be blunt and to the point. Mike started to flip through the file in his hands as he answered. "I have a few."

Harvey took in that information as he watched Mike squirm. He knew that there would be two reasons why Mike was so uncomfortable with the conversation. One being that he was gay and was worried that Harvey would kick him out because, of course, Harvey was a homophobic asshole. Or there was two, where he was not gay but was just worried that Harvey was going to throw him out because he was friends with gay guys which would make Harvey a mega-douche. Either way it seemed that Mike didn't think so highly of him. "Tony seemed nice. A little too friendly but okay. The case will be easier since Tony trusts you and he won't have Louis being an asshole. You did make sure that you have some of the numbers of gay employees that were fired?" Harvey waited to see Mike nodded. "Good, we will split the interviews down the middle. With any luck, we will find another Tony in there."

Mike furrowed his forehead. "Why? What's so special about A.J.?"

Harvey didn't want to showcase Tony's better features but he did want Mike to know how to win cases. "Tony is the perfect person to put on the stand. He's the boy next door but he seems to have some metal to him."

Shaking his head, Mike grinned at Harvey. "That's not A.J. at all. He's a unrelenting flirt. Hell, he was in the gay pride last year and the amount of dollars and numbers he got that day was amazing. Then again he thought that the g-string he was wearing that day was proper attire. Makes you rethink my suits, doesn't it? I mean, what would have happened if I decided to wear that outfit to work? You have to say that my cheap suits are better than that."

Harvey kept his comment that not in a million years would he rather have Mike in a cheap suit over a small strip of fabric. Harvey had to discretely adjust himself as Mike continued to talk about A.J. and how his "friend" really was behind the scenes. The short drive to his condo was almost unbearable with the life of A.J. all the way there. This was officially one of the worst ideas he's had in a while. When they reached his building, Mike grabbed the boxes and Harvey was greeted with a short reprieve from everything Tony as he told his doorman where to put Mike's bike. As soon as they were in the elevator however, Mike was talking about his new favorite subject again. Harvey had to give himself a pat on the back for his restraint. He let Mike into his condo, locked the door and let Mike put his bag and boxes down before he let his anger and jealous get the better of him.

Mike was in the middle of gaping at Harvey's condo so he didn't realize that Harvey had already taken off his tie and was only inches behind him until he turned around.

"Um... Harvey...You're a little close man." Mike said as he started to back up.

Harvey walked Mike back until Mike hit the wall. "Finally, I don't hear that fake brunette's GQ wannnabe's name anymore."

Mike was literally up against the wall and Harvey knew Mike's main defense when he was backed into a corner was talking. Though, it usually got him to as much trouble as it solved. "A.J. is not that bad. He is a little handsie..."

Harvey grabbed Mike's hips and pulled his associate close to him. He almost groaned when he felt Mike against him for the first time. It was the feel of those long skinny limbs that Harvey separated by putting his own between them. Harvey could hardly wait to feel those legs wrapped around his waist. It was the feel of the compact body that he could easily pin to the wall. It was the feel of Mike's every breath as he was pushed chest against Harvey's.

"Shut up for one minute." Before Mike could reply, Harvey had moved in for the kiss. It had been a while since Harvey had been with another man and even then there wasn't much kissing involved. No, his last encounter with the rougher of the sexes had been a quickie at Harvard. It had also been a horrible one night stand that almost lead to him being thrown out since he unknowing slept with one of the dean's nephews. It was really not worth the hassle since sleeping with women usually had much fewer repercussions.

That last encounter was completely different from this one with Mike. The first sensation Harvey felt with Mike was like a breath of fresh air. He felt a tingle run down his back as he moved his hands off from Mike's hips and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist to pull Mike more securely to him. By now, Mike had realized what was happening and wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck. Harvey growled into the kiss. This is how it should be. After kissing Mike for a few minutes, Harvey leaned back pleased to see Mike's lips slightly swollen. "I got you away from that asswipe Trevor. I made sure that Rachel won't come anywhere near you and I'm sure as hell not going to let A.J. have you. You are mine. Do you hear me?"

Mike didn't really reply except by pulling Harvey close to him again. Figuring that was as good of an answer as he needed, Harvey moved his hands to that perfect little ass and pulled Mike's legs up so they were wrapped around him. Mike must have appreciated the move as much as Harvey did since he moaned in earnest and ground himself up against Harvey. Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike to make sure the lanky man would be stay comfortably on his hips as he moved the two of them to his bed. Mike was not being as helpful as he could have been since Mike was more interested in getting Harvey naked than them was in moving. Though, Harvey did feel a little touched by the exuberance that his associate was showing.

By the time the two of them were at Harvey's bed, Mike had managed to get Harvey's jacket and tie off but hadn't made a real dent on the rest of Harvey's clothes. Harvey pushed Mike off of him and on to the bed. He started to undo his cuffs as he spoke. "Lose the clothes. Now!"

Mike smirked a little, which seemed out of place on the usual alter boy look that he sported. Mike toed off his shoes and yanked off his socks then laid back down on the bed. He started to unbutton his shirt slowly reveling skin.

Harvey wanted to lick his way down Mike's body as he watched the show that he was putting on for the audience of just Harvey. "You know that you're supposed to wear undershirt under your dress shirt."

Mike smiled naughtily. "Yeah and I'm supposed to wear underwear under pants but that didn't happen the other day when I was in your suit."

Harvey forgot about the rest of the buttons on his shirt and pulled his undershirt and dress shirt over his head in one swoop so he could be back to grinding against Mike's very willing body. Harvey captured Mike's lips again as he started to moved one of his hands down as he hovered over Mike. He reached Mike's bump and felt Mike tear himself away from his mouth as he arched his hips into Harvey's hand. Harvey laughed lightly at Mike's reaction since neither of them was naked and yet Mike was already so responsive. He moved to nuzzle Mike's neck as he whispered into the slender man's ear. "Don't come yet babe. We haven't even started."

Mike made sound that was halfway between a whimper and a moan when he heard Harvey speak. Harvey took advantage of the momentary distraction to let go of Mike and take off his already loosened belt. He placed it next to Mike on the bed. Mike seemed annoyed at the pause as he tried to arch himself to rub against Harvey. Harvey moved farther back so he was on his knees and Mike was following him. When the younger man had almost sat up in his bed, Harvey yanked Mike's shirt off only slowing down to take off the cuffs. He replaced cloth cuffs with his belt and pushed Mike onto his back with his hands over his head. The look on Mike's face showed that he had no objections to Harvey's bold move. Actually, the whimpers seemed to be coming more frequently. Harvey moved over to the top of his bed and attached his belt to the hook he had on the wall. Yes, it wasn't the first time that Harvey had expressed his darker side but this was going to last person Harvey ever enjoyed any of his kinks with.

Harvey moved back down and started to kiss and lick his way down Mike's body only stopping when he thought that his new partner was a little to close to the edge. It was hard to tell if Mike was too close since the younger man made the most obscene noises as Harvey left trails of saliva down his body. The most interesting noise came out of Mike when Harvey bit him right above Mike's hip. It was almost a soundless scream as Mike buckled hard and then started to chant Harvey's name as if it was a new type of prayer. Harvey made quick work of Mike's belt and pants while he let Mike calm down.

As Harvey moved off the bed, he wondered what kind of fun he could have with a cock ring and the very sensitive body laid out on his bed. Mike made noises expressing his disappointment with Harvey's retreat until he noticed that Harvey was giving a very fast strip show. When he was completely undress, Harvey let Mike really take in the sight of him. He couldn't help but laugh at the gasp that escaped Mike's lips when he finally made it down to look at Harvey's dick. Harvey knew he was blessed in the cock department. Hell, half of his booty calls usually said yes because the fact that he was larger than normal and knew how to use the extra well.

Harvey casually walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a few condoms and some lube. The condoms annoyed Harvey since he wanted to feel Mike completely this first time but he wasn't going to risk Mike's health in case some of the woman that he had slept with recently were less than honest about their health.

As Harvey place the items on the bed, he saw Mike's eye glued to the condoms. Harvey suddenly realized that they didn't talk about what was happening and maybe fucking wasn't something that Mike felt comfortable with yet. Before Harvey could back down, Mike spoke up. "We don't need them. I'm clean."

Harvey smiled and leaned down to kiss Mike. "I'm glad to hear but I want to get checked out once more before we skip the rubbers. You're too important to me to risk."

Mike then did something Harvey thought he would never see the younger boy do. He blushed and he did it beautifully. Harvey moved back over Mike and started to follow the redden skin down Mike's body. When Harvey reached Mike's hip, Mike was back to panting and whimpering. Harvey grabbed the lube and started to coat a couple of his fingers. He skipped over Mike's crotch and began nibbling on Mike's inner thigh as he pushed a finger into Mike's ass. Harvey paused when he felt the muscle give in a lot quicker than he expected. Harvey bit down hard on Mike's soft tissue as he pushed another finger into Mike. Harvey was upset that Mike had apparently been with someone fairly recently if his body was so easily adapted to the intrusion. The jealously that had started to fade away was back with vengeance.

No one should know that his Mike was like this in bed. That the sweet exterior gave way to this naughty, delightful incubus with siren calls of moans and whimpers. Well, if there is one thing that was going to come from tonight is that Mike was never going to be with anyone else ever again. Even if it took Harvey chaining Mike to the bed to make sure of it.

Harvey became more aggressive as his mind started to play back some of the people who could be the mysterious lover that Mike had. Could Mark be just a cover story so Harvey wouldn't find out about Tony being Mike's lover? Could Trevor be back into Mike's life? Or could one of the men that Mike helped out in the last few cases?

Harvey had random blurry images of men coming into his mind as he pushed a third finger in. Mike's body started to push back against the intrusion. Harvey smiled. At least, he knew that Mike's soon to be ex-lover wasn't as big as him. Harvey glanced at Mike's face to see that the other man was in pain. Harvey calmed down as little and started to stroke Mike's calf as he started to scissor his fingers. He normally would have taken more time to prepare his lover but Harvey was more occupied about getting into Mike and claiming him. Harvey felt as if there was enough room for him to sink into Mike with minimal discomfort and crooked his finger to find Mike's hot spot. After a few exploratory moves, Harvey felt Mike's almost arch off the bed. He smiled into Mike's thigh that was redden from Harvey's ministrations. After a few seconds of nudging the pea sized bump Harvey decided to experiment and bite Mike hard as he pushed on Mike's prostrate. The response was instantaneous and huge. Mike gasped so hard that he stopped breathing for a second and when he regained his ability he started to chant loudly. "Harvey, Harvey...Harvey, please fuck me. I need you. Please Harvey... Fuck me. Fuck me now!"

Harvey took his fingers out of Mike and grabbed a condom. He quickly put it on and grabbed one of Mike's legs and placed it over his shoulders. Harvey didn't even pause as he lined himself up to Mike's entrance and pushed in with one steady stroke. Mike's eyes widen at the intrusion and Harvey leaned over to kiss Mike to give him something to distract Mike from the pain. Harvey could see the tension in Mike's arms and pulled at the belt to let go of Mike's hands. The instant they were free, Mike's hands started to sink into Harvey's skin. The pain from the nails scraping down his skin added to the absolute bless of being inside of Mike causing Harvey loose the little control he had left. He ripped his mouth away from Mike's and started to pull out of Mike completely only to slam back in before Mike could respond. Harvey created a punishing rhythm that was driving both Mike and himself crazy. Harvey could see that even half lost in the madness, he was still nailing Mike's prostrate causing the slender man to push back against his strokes. When he was close to cumming, Harvey grabbed Mike by his hair and made the younger man look him in the eyes. "You are mine. Do you understand that? From now on no one touches you and you touch no one. You are mine!"

Mike nodded weakly at Harvey's statement but it wasn't enough for the top closer.

"Say it. Say that you are mine."

Mike croaked out the words. "You... Yours. Yours Harvey. I'm yours."

Harvey tilted Mike's head to the left and bit Mike hard on the neck as he started to cum. Harvey heard Mike scream and felt the semen splash between the two of them signaling that Mike had cum almost at the same time he had. As Harvey came out of the fog of his orgasm, he let his jaw relax and began to lick the area around his teeth marks. Harvey knew he was lucky that he had not bitten through but it seemed that Mike had enjoyed his little kink as much as he had. Actually, Harvey had not even know that it was a kink until Mike showed up but the fact that Mike had at least three different bite marks made Harvey feel content. The other benefit was the slight shiver that Mike had whenever Harvey's tongue touched his teeth marks. Harvey idly wondered if he could get Mike hard again just by licking him there for a while longer.

Harvey finally lifted his head to see Mike look completely blissed out. His eyes were half shut and unfocused as he stared at the glass ceiling. Harvey smiled and kissed Mike softly on the lips then back away. Mike started to focus and smiled softly at Harvey. "Hi."

Harvey laughed as he replied. "Hello."

Harvey moved his hips, pulled out of Mike, took off the condom and threw the condom in the trash can next to the bed before pulling Mike to him. He rolled himself so he was under Mike and the smaller man was cuddling to his chest.

Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and held the lanky body tightly to him. Harvey heard Mike whimper in a not so pleasant way as Mike moved his leg over to cover Harvey's. It seemed odd that Mike would be so sore if he was used to getting fucked. Harvey shrugged it off since he knew any thought of who Mike was with seemed to turn him into a very possessive asshole. It was a little worrying since Harvey had never been like this before with anyone.

Mike finally settled and started to ghost his hand over Harvey's body. "Harvey?"

Harvey replied with just a hmm. He was staring at the ceiling with the bright sun coming in the glass. Harvey couldn't believe that he had lost all of his control and fucked Mike the way that he had. The plan was to slowly seduce Mike through out the night, not jump him the second he was in the door. But it seemed that this method worked as well, and who could really argue with results.

Mike was quiet for a moment which was interesting in itself since usually Harvey couldn't get the younger man to shut up. When Mike didn't start speaking for a few minutes after that, Harvey looked down to see Mike was asleep on his chest. Harvey tightened his hold for a second before relaxing into his bed, deciding that maybe the rookie had a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey woke up a while later feeling content until he realized that his bed was empty. He was about to jump out of bed to figure out what had happened to Mike when he heard the toilet flush. He relaxed and watched the bathroom door open. When it opened, Harvey choked a little at the sight of Mike coming out wearing the dress shirt that Harvey knew he had wore earlier that day. Although they were the same height, Harvey had a lot more meat on his bones so there was plenty of extra fabric surrounding Mike. Mike look delicious in his shirt.

"Oh my God, don't tell me this gets you hot?" Mike said as he shook his head.

Harvey just smiled and shrugged. He was who he was. He wasn't going to apologize about it.

Mike smiled as he inched closer to the bed. Mike stopped right outside of Harvey's reach and folded his arms over his chest which caused the shirt to ride up higher on his legs. Harvey knew he should be listening to what Mike was saying but it was so hard when he could see the bottom part of the bite mark that Mike had on his leg. Harvey finally realized he was in trouble when Mike suddenly lunged and landed on top of him. Not that Harvey had any problem with what had happened. Feeling was much better than seeing. However before he could get his hands on the soft skin that was hiding underneath the shirt, Harvey felt his wrist being grabbed and pushed over his head as Mike straddled his waist. Harvey found the changes very promising until he heard what Mike was saying.

"Can we now talk about how I went from helping you win A.J.'s case to chew toy?"

Harvey growled lightly. "You are not Tony's."

Mike rolled his eyes as he let go of Harvey's hands and relaxed back. Harvey couldn't hold back the moan as Mike's ass ground against his cock. "Yes, we established that earlier with the you fucking me half way to next Sunday and making sure I screamed that I was yours." Mike leaned down and kissed Harvey. "I don't mind being yours but I just want to make sure you really want me."

Was the kid joking? Didn't he know that Harvey never acted like this with anyone? Mike was one of a kind. "I want you enough to scare off the best researcher that we have at the firm."

Mike paused for a second. "Was that before yesterday afternoon?"

Harvey nodded as his hands moved to cup Mike's round cheeks. It seemed like the slighter man liked it since he started to move back and forth in Harvey's hands. "Yes, it was."

Mike gasped as Harvey started to stroke his finger up and down Mike's crack. "So that explains why she said no to the date I asked her on."

Harvey flipped the two of them over so Mike was on the bed with his legs wide and Harvey between them. "You asked her out?! Why the hell would you do that?"

Mike glared at Harvey. "Maybe because my asshole of a boss seemed to be straight as a ruler and I thought the best way to get over him was to get under someone else. Plus she is hot."

Harvey didn't know how to take that statement. Yes, Mike had apparently wanted to hook up with Rachel but only because he didn't know that Harvey wanted him. And oh did Harvey want him. "You are not going any where near the woman again."

Mike pushed hard against Harvey, though it did little to move the larger man. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You don't get to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with."

Harvey pushed his body hard against Mike's making sure that every inch of their bodies that could touch would. "You are mine. You said so yourself."

Mike hissed. "For how long? Everyone knows that you only keep your play toys for only so long. So what do I have? A week or maybe a month? Is that why you picked me for the job because you realized that you could get rid of me without much fuss since all you would have to do is say I'm a fraud and then it would be me against you and you're Harvey Spector, the best God damned closer in the whole fucking world!" Mike said as he started to break down. "Get off of me Harvey! Get the Fuck off of me."

Harvey did get off of Mike only to pull the other man so Harvey was spooned around him. Harvey held Mike close as the other man tried to claw his way out. He realized that most of the anger that Mike felt right now wasn't against him but had more to do with that asshole Trevor and god knows how many other pricks that screwed Mike over since he was young. When Mike finally started to quiet down, Harvey started to speak. "You want to know why I chose you? I chose you because you were smart and quick on your feet. I chose you because I found someone who I could go toe to toe with and actually have to worry about loosing." Harvey moved his arm so Mike was laying on top of it and let his other hand start to roam his no-longer-hostile-lover's body. "Now, add that you're unpredictable, sweet, trusting, somewhat honest, loyal and abso-fucking-lutely beautiful. You make my day more interesting by just being here, Mike."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Mike finally spoke. His voice was a little choked with emotion. "Who knew that Harvey Specter was such a sap?" Mike turned and Harvey could see his words had really gotten to the other man but he also knew better than to comment on it. Mike was a proud person and any comment about his less than masculine moment would just end with Harvey back in the dog house. Anyway, Harvey knew his little speech could have easily been taken out of one of those romance novels Donna sometimes read when she was single so he didn't have much room to gloat.

Mike turned to look at Harvey. He push Harvey back onto the bed and laid his head down at the crook of Harvey's neck. "For the record, you could have bent me over a table from day one and I wouldn't have said anything. You've owned my ass ever since."

Harvey groaned and pushed Mike back onto his bed. He latched onto Mike's neck and stretch to worry the skin on the left side of his neck. Mike's approval was clear when he started mewling at the feel of Harvey's teeth lightly running up and down his neck. Harvey had almost unbuttoned the shirt Mike was wearing when Mike's stomach made itself known. Harvey's head snapped up at the noise and he looked at the sheepish features of his lover.

Mike squirmed for a few seconds before answering the wordless question. "I've had a busy day."

Harvey sighed. "Okay, let's get some food in you because I would rather have you pass out from pleasure than starvation."

Mike snorted. "I have never passed out from sex."

Harvey got on his feet and smiled. "Challenge accepted." Harvey started to walk to his kitchen to see what he had on hand to make for dinner. His cleaning staff was also kind enough to get him groceries during the day if they found something very fresh. Harvey always made sure to put a little extra in their pay checks when they did so everyone one was happy. He washed his hands, put on an apron to make sure nothing important got singed, and got to work.

Harvey heard Mike grumbling as he followed him to the kitchen. "That wasn't a challenge, you dickwad."

Smiling, Harvey didn't even bother to reply. He just pulled out salmon fillets from the fridge and started to prepare dinner. He was going to make a simple honey ginger salmon with rice on the side with a salad. Though Harvey liked to cook, he usually let the rice cooker deal with the rice and the salad was from a bag. He grabbed the rice and put it in the pan with some water. He covered the pot, turned on the cooker and turned in time to see Mike finally make it to the kitchen. Harvey knew his condo was big but it really didn't take that much time to get from one end to the other. As he started to cut the salmon into stakes, he gestured for Mike to sit down at one of the bar-stools he had. Mike didn't seem to notice since he was so fascinated by watching Harvey cook.

"When you said you were going to feed me, I thought you were going to get take out. And also don't most people where clothes when they cook?"

Harvey shrugged. "I learned how to cook when I was in high school and I stayed with it since I enjoyed it. Nothing taste better than something you made yourself. Especially when you don't have to." Harvey again gestured for Mike to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable. It shouldn't take too long before dinner's done."

Mike nodded and moved towards the chair with a grimace. Harvey was now a little worried about how slowly Mike was moving. "Are you okay, babe?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't know it would hurt that much."

Harvey shrugged. "I am a bigger than most guys but I don't think it's by that much. Maybe it was just the guys that you were with." Harvey couldn't help but mock Mike's exs.

Mike's eyes widened a little signaling Harvey that there was more to this story. His curiosity grew by leaps and bounds when Mike dropped his head to look at the floor. "Um... Harvey... What if there weren't any other guys?"

Harvey looked at Mike as if he was crazy. "Mike, how could there have not been other guys? I mean... When I was getting you ready, you were already a little loose."

Mike started to blush but his eyes never left the floor. "I might... I might have been fingering myself while I was jerking off."

Harvey took a deep breath and put down his knife. Images of Mike with cock in one hand and his fingers up his ass started to flood his mind. Harvey was sure he knew who Mike was thinking about but he wanted to hear it coming from those slightly bruised lips. "And who were you thinking about?"

Mike softly said "You" but as far as Harvey was concerned, he was screaming it from the roof tops.

Harvey started to take deep cleansing breathes in as spoke to Mike. "You are telling me that before today you were virgin and I popped your cherry earlier."

Mike looked up at Harvey with a slightly annoyed look. "Well, yeah with the exception of me finger banging myself while I was thinking about you. Is that okay with you or should I bring up how I spent an hour trying to get rid of the hard on I got when you yelled at me last week and since I was at work and couldn't figure out how to jerk off in one of the stalls without getting caught?"

Harvey finally snapped and flew to where Mike was sitting. He grabbed Mike in a hard kiss. "Fuck, you really are all mine. Babe, I'm going to get you fed and then take you back to bed to show you how good I can make you feel." Harvey's hands were on Mike's ass and he started to circle the little pucker hole that apparently was all his.

Mike laughed at the aggressive but cheerful nature that Harvey was displaying. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be covered in bite marks by the time this weekend is over?"

Mike really didn't know how true his words were until after he took a shower on Monday morning. A shower that Harvey had insisted that they take together since it might be hours before they had a chance to be with each other again. Given that the only time that they were not together in the last three days was when Harvey snuck out to get supplies or go to the gym, it could be a legitimate concern. It turned out that both of them were insatiable when it came to the other. Hell, one of the two completely non-sexual things that they had done together had taken 8 hours rather than the 87 minutes of run time that the Simpsons had. Okay, that was both of their fault since every few minutes one of them would do something that cause the other one to jump them. Who knew licking the salt off of your lips could be so dangerous? Harvey certainly didn't until Mike climbed into his lap and tried to get the few specks that remained off of them.

The other non-sexual thing that they had done together was visit Mike's grandmother. He had originally ask Harvey if he was off house arrest so he could visit her but Harvey took it as an invite to meet the woman who had molded Mike into the person he was today. The horrible part about that was they seemed to get along like white on rice. His grandma had even said that she would have made a pass at Harvey if she was 50 years younger to which Harvey replied that he would have taken her as she was if only he hadn't met Mike first. The worst part was that the pair had already decided that Harvey was coming back the following week with Mike so they could talk some more and this time with pictures from Mike's childhood.

Mike paused as he walked by the mirror in the bathroom after his and Harvey's shower to see that Harvey had indeed covered most of his body with bite marks. Though he would never admit it to Harvey, he loved seeing the possessive marks all over him. He felt like Harvey was trying make the whole world see that Mike was his. To Mike, it was the first time in a long time that anyone had tried to claim him as anything real in their lives outside of his grandma.

Mike touched the marks around his neck. They had started low, almost at the base of his throat but by the end of the weekend Harvey had started to climb higher up the column of Mike's neck. Mike followed the bruises down to his right collar bone. It didn't have a bite mark but it looked gnawed on. Mike shivered as his hand brushed against his nipples. Harvey had decided to figure out how sensitive his nipples were by tease them until he came. By the time Harvey had finally let him cum, Mike was begging for release from the cock ring that Harvey had bought during one of his important outings. Harvey definitely loved his hips. Both of them had bite marks on them but nothing matched the deep mark Harvey had put on his ass when Harvey had fingered him over the back of the couch. When Mike had cum hard enough that he had almost passed out, Harvey pulled his fingers out and bite Mike hard on his left butt cheek before straightening up and entering Mike in one stroke. Mike was so far gone that all he could do was moan as his body was used for Harvey's enjoyment. Mike started to get a little turned on just thinking about it, which was not good since Harvey loved to use his erections against him by teasing him until he begged him. Since it was already 6:30, he didn't have time for round two (or maybe that should be round three since Harvey had woken him up before the crack dawn but they did go back to sleep. If you count that and the shower, it would definitely be round three.)

Harvey came up behind Mike and wrapped his arms around Mike's waist. Mike relaxed against Harvey's body. The slighter man laughed as Harvey seemed to be going over his mark just like Mike had a few minutes earlier. "You are lucky that my boss makes me wear suits or everyone at work would know I'm your chew toy."

Harvey seemed to be laughing into the crook of Mike shoulder as he started to kiss his first bite mark. "Tell me more about this boss of yours."

Mike laughed as he walked away from Harvey and into the bedroom. "Well, he thinks he's the smartest man in the room and sometimes he really is. He plays like he doesn't care about anyone but really he's a big softy. He is very, very OCD about some things such as clothing, hair and cars but I think that's probably because he's just a little gay at heart."

Harvey laughed. "I'll show you softy."

Lunging away from Harvey, Mike made it to the kitchen before being pinned to the table. Mike let Harvey grab him and pull him into a kiss for a few minutes before pushing Harvey away. "Come on, Harvey. I have to go to work soon and I still have to figure out where you hid my clothes."

Harvey sighed and let go of Mike. "Your suit is at the cleaners."

Mike groaned. "Oh, man. Where's the cleaners so I can pick up the suit on the way to work? Can I borrow some clothes?"

Harvey shook his head. "No but you can wear one of the suits I bought for you."

Mike paused for a second and then glared at Harvey. "You are not my sugar daddy."

Harvey smirked. "I could be if I wanted to be but this was more about your inability to understand the importance of a good suit than your amazing flexibility in bed."

Mike knew he wasn't going to win this fight so he ran his hand down his face in frustration. "The suits?"

Harvey walked over to his closet completely seeming unconcerned by his nakedness. Mike, however, really wanted at least some boxers since he didn't look nearly as wonderful as Harvey without clothes. Yeah, Harvey seemed to like the way he looked but Mike wished he could have some of those wonderful toned muscles. It did Mike feel a little better knowing that Harvey worked hard at the gym almost everyday to look the way that he did. Mike smiled a little as he remembered Harvey coming back to the condo sweaty and glowing from the gym yesterday. Harvey had let Mike sleep in but when he came back and Mike saw him, well, it was only right that Mike get a work out too.

Mike followed Harvey to a huge walk in closet that was filled with men's clothing. Mike was a little surprised that it wasn't all suits considering Harvey's obsession with them. Harvey grabbed three different suits that looked almost exactly like any of the other ones in the closet. Mike didn't know how Harvey knew that these were his.

"Try this one. I think with the light blue shirt that's paired with it you should look alright. I'm sure I have a tie that would work with it." Harvey said as he handed a suit to Mike.

Mike touched it and felt the same fabric that had taunted him all day Wednesday. Mike associated the feel of the soft light wool with Harvey and considering how distracting it was on Wednesday, Mike didn't know how he was going to get through the day without having a melt down. He let go of the suit and looked at Harvey. "You wouldn't have any underwear to go with the suit?"

Harvey smirked as he went to a drawer to grab a pair of boxers. Mike started to laugh when he noticed that they were silk. "You bought me underwear before we were together?"

Harvey's smirk got bigger. "No, why would I do that?"

Mike realized that those weren't new boxers. "Harvey?! Are those yours?"

Harvey laughed softly. Mike had quickly become addicted to the happy, pure laughter that Harvey had been sharing with him this weekend. "It's either these or nothing. Though I know you don't have a big problem with going without anything between yourself and the suit. I don't really have a problem with either way." Harvey had a lecherous smile on his face.

Mike grabbed the boxers and quickly put them on. "You are a kinky possessive bastard."

Harvey moved closer to Mike and began running a finger right above the elastic at Mike's hip. "You weren't complaining before."

Mike moved away from Harvey and grabbed the pants from the suit. "I'm not complaining now. Just stating a fact."

Mike turned so his back was facing Harvey. He never knew that he was a tease before this weekend. It was like a hidden super power. Mike leaned over making sure that his ass was high in the air as he stepped into his pants. He pulled his pants up slowly and wiggled his ass. He enjoyed hearing the odd little sounds Harvey made when he was trying to behave like he was right now. It usually didn't take long after that. Harvey usually needed to touch and not just look after Mike gave him a show. Mike turned around as he started to zip up his pants part way. There was a feral look in his boyfriend's eyes. Without really paying attention, he grabbed the shirt and put it on. He buttoned the bottom buttons before tucking his shirt into his pants and buttoned his pants. That was when Harvey moved to Mike and started to button his shirt for him. Mike let his hands move to Harvey's shoulders giving the older man plenty of room to work. Mike started to play with the little hairs on the back of Harvey's head.

Harvey smiled at Mike. "If I'm a kinky, possessive bastard then you are a hedonist tease."

Mike looked Harvey in his eyes. "Only with you. This has been the best weekend I think I've ever had."

Harvey buttoned Mike's last button which covered the bite mark on Mike's neck from view. "You mean the best weekend you have had so far."

Mike laughed as he stepped away. "Wow, one weekend together and you are already quoting the Simpsons. I wonder what I could get you to do in two."

Mike grabbed his jacket and started towards the boxes next to the door. Before he could reach them, Harvey called out for him. "Hey, you forgot these."

Mike stopped and turned to look at Harvey, who was holding a three copies of a document. "What's that?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I've put this next to your breakfast two days in a row and you didn't read it."

Mike walked back to Harvey and grabbed the paper from him. "I've been a little distracted those last few days."

Harvey smiled widely. "I've noticed."

Mike snorted. "As if you needed a bigger ego." Mike read the title of the document and froze. "Ahh, Harvey?"

Harvey had moved to the kitchen still not dress. "Hmmm."

"This is that firm's consensual relationship release form." Mike's voice went up slightly.

Harvey just raised an eyebrow as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "And?"

Mike still had a look of shock on his face. "And... and you want other people to know?"

Harvey walked over to Mike. "I don't care who knows as long as they know you are mine." Harvey kissed Mike softly before stepping back. "Anyway, you're going to hand that over to Jessica for safe keeping."

"Jessica? As in your boss thus my boss's boss, Jessica?" Mike almost squeaked.

Harvey walked back to the counter to grab his drink. "Yeah, I figure by the time I get to the office she'll have read it and want to talk."

Mike hoped he didn't sound like he was whining, but he was. "Why can't you do it?"

Harvey smiled. "Because it's more fun making you?"

Mike glared at Harvey and looked at the papers. Harvey had already sign all the copies. Mike felt a little of his anger melt away. "Do you have a pen?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "And where exactly would I hide it?"

"Haha. I meant where is a pen so I can sign." Mike said. "Then again if you want to try to be cute instead, I could just go to work without these little pieces of paper signed."

Harvey stalked up to Mike. How he could look so strong without any clothes, Mike really couldn't understand but he did appreciate it. Oh, how he appreciated it.

Harvey grabbed Mike by the neck hard. "It doesn't matter whether you sign that piece of paper or not. You are mine no matter what you do."

Mike took a labored breath in as he let Harvey words seep into him. "Fuck, if you ever get bored with the law, you should start writing porn because seriously, you have no idea how badly I want you right now."

Harvey smiled like a cat that ate the canary. "Sign the forms and give them to Jessica. She'll want to see both of us individually. I'll be in right after I go to the gym."

Mike shook his head. "You are the last person that needs to go to the gym."

Harvey ran his thumb down Mike's jaw. "Well, I have this boytoy that thinks I'm hot so in interest of keeping him happy, I have to go to the gym."

Mike saw the clock on the wall behind Harvey. "And if it wasn't getting late, I would help you exercise."

Harvey laughed. "Babe, even with how good we are, it still wouldn't get close to how much I can burn in an hour at the gym."

Mike smiled wickedly. "Do you want to try it anyway?"

Harvey kissed him fiercely. "You do know you could tempt a saint?"

Mike laughed. "Not aiming for a saint but the devil in disguise."

Harvey pulled away a little from Mike. "Did you just quote Elvis?"

Mike felt a little sheepish. "My grandma loved him."

"So what you are saying is crazy runs in the family?" Harvey joked.

Mike pulled away from Harvey with a glare. The distance let him see the clock had ticked away and he was now going to be late for work. "Harvey, pen. I have to go."

Harvey turned to look at the clock and nodded. He moved to the table a few feet away and pulled out a gold pen. "Here you go."

Mike took the pen and looked for somewhere to sign the papers. He finally went to the table and bend over to sign.

Mike heard Harvey groan. "If you're going to be a tease like this at the office, I'm never going to get any work done."

Mike smiled as he finished signing all three copies. "Well, good thing you have me to make your life easier." Mike took one of the copies and tried to hand it to Harvey.

Harvey shook his head. "No, I'll get it from Jessica. It makes the whole thing seem more legitimate."

Mike glared lightly. "What did you mean, 'more legitimate?'"

Harvey laughed. "Babe, I'm sleep with the associate that I'm supposed to be mentoring."

Mike smiled wickedly. "Well, that does make it sound all sorts of shady when you put it that way." Mike placed the papers on top of the boxes he brought over on Friday. Not that they were opened at all. Harvey made sure that his attention was taken up all weekend. "I'll give Jessica them first thing and then I'll start working on A.J.'s case. He said that he would be in at 10 so that should give me plenty of time."

Mike grabbed the boxes and started to move towards the door when he heard Harvey speak. "You better have the meeting with Tony in my room with Donna watching."

Mike turned to look at Harvey over his shoulder. "Don't you trust me?"

Harvey sighed. "It's not you I don't trust. It's that over sized house cat of a friend of yours."

Mike smiled. "Don't worry. I like my men a little older."

Mike watched Harvey move to the door and open it for him. "You have no other men."

Mike kiss Harvey on the cheek as he walked by. "Why have other men when I just caught the perfect one for me?"

Mike felt his ass get smacked as he walked by. He smiled back at Harvey wickedly. That man was getting to know all his kinks very quickly.

When Mike got to the lobby, he realized that there was no way he could get to work on his bike. He was slightly relieved since the boxes gave him an excuse to be lazy for once. Honestly, after the weekend he had just had, Mike was lucky that he could sit down at all. Though they had fooled around a lot, both of them love it when Harvey was deep in Mike, claiming him over and over again. Mike shook his head. He didn't need to have dirty thoughts about Harvey while he was going to work. On his way in, Mike tried to think of anything but Harvey yet he couldn't. Who could blame him since he had wanted Harvey from the moment he saw him?

It wasn't an instant connection. It wasn't like how the movie put it. No, the moment he saw Harvey, Mike thought, "This is the kind of man that could hold you down and make you forget about the rest of the world."

Yeah for most people that would not have been a big attraction but to Mike that was what he had been looking to find for a long time. He usually stuck to women only because they understood how to be firm yet caring. He liked to be taken care of and protected but he didn't like to be controlled. It was a fine line but it seemed that there were more girls willing to take care of him like that than guys. Most guys that he had met wanted to make him their boytoy and that wasn't what Mike wanted. Harvey took care of him when things got bad but he also push Mike to be better than Mike thought he was. He often protected Mike from himself more then anything else. Add the fact that Harvey had the body that looked so perfect that you should have to be blind not to fall for him and that ridiculous smug personality and Mike fell hard and fast.

When Harvey basically attacked him Friday night, the last thing that Mike was thinking of was how to get away from him. Heck, that night could have been straight out of one of his dreams that feature Harvey. Okay, so Harvey was in a lot of his dreams. Mike put the boxes down and hailed a taxi.

On his trip to work, his main mission was to make sure he didn't look like he had been ridden hard in the good way all weekend. He knew that he probably would fail at that since Trevor said that he was always the worst liar when he was happy. And Mike was happy. He hoped that Harvey was happy too. Mike thought he was since Harvey had been the one who asked to give Jessica the paper work. Mike smiled. He had proof of how much Harvey wanted him all over his body. For the rest of the ride, Mike relaxed as he took in the amazing weekend he had had. There was no comparing it to any other. Hell, he couldn't even compare Harvey with anyone else he had ever date. First of all was the fact that Harvey was a guy. Second of all, he wasn't a complete loser. Mike had dated some less than savory women in his day. There was the woman that had been trying to get him to take her exam for a sex. Actually, there were quite a few of those women in Mike's past. There was the woman who only slept with him to get closer to Trevor or the one that had slept with him to get to his grandma's meds. The weird part is they came off as sweet innocent girls that wouldn't hurt a fly until he basically caught them in the act.

So his love life had not been the best but Harvey was different from all of those women. Harvey never tried to hide who he was. He was blunt and dickish, cutting and cruel but he was also there whenever Mike needed him, which was a big change from the others that Mike had tried to be in a relationship with.

Mike got out of the cab and tipped the cabbie very well because he was just in such a good mood. That was until he realized that he had to talk to Jessica in a few minutes. Mike started to walk slowly to the elevator and tried not to watch as the floors seemed to whiz by in the elevator. When he got to the right floor, he dropped off his things and grabbed the documents that Harvey and he had signed. He straightened his tie with one hand then ran the same hand through his hair to make sure that nothing was sticking up. When he saw Jessica's secretary, he sighed in relief. At least, he could drop off the papers to her and be done with it. But luck was not on Mike's side since while he approached the Jessica's desk, the secretary smiled and spoke to him. "She is waiting for you in her office."

Mike was stunned. He turned to the secretary after glancing at Jessica who was looking at some papers on her desk. "Are you sure she wants to talk to me? I just came to drop off these papers."

The secretary smiled at Mike. "Yes, you are Mike Ross. Ms. Pearson was expecting you later in the afternoon. She did say to let you in whenever you were free however."

Mike nodded and walked in. He usually checked his email all weekend long just to make sure that Harvey didn't need him for anything but his weekend was crazy so he didn't have the chance. Also no one but Harvey really tried to contacted him during the weekend. There must have been some mass email that he had no idea about. He didn't even have the time to check his phone.

Mike knocked on the glass before moving into the room. Jessica looked up from her work and relaxed back into her chair. "Take a seat, Mr. Ross."

Mike nodded but walked to her desk and set the papers down first. Mike watched as Jessica took the documents and browsed through them. The shark like smile he had seen on Harvey could take lessons from the one that appeared on Jessica. Mike wanted to run out of the room by the time she had finished checking the papers over.

She finally looked at Mike. "Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? I set up this meeting because you are the first associate to bring in so many clients so quickly and your first client was worth millions of dollars. I know Harvey isn't usually the most encouraging of men but he has been very cocky about how he found you and that you have been bringing so much business to the firm and especially him. Saying that, I want to make sure that while I have a soft spot for Harvey, I do not want Harvey 2.0 running around my hallways causing the same problems that he had. I finally finished house training him."

Mike nodded since Jessica had paused and gave him a measured look. "Got it. Don't act like Harvey."

Jessica got up and walked around her desk so she was standing right in front of Mike. She leaned back so she was sitting on the edge with her arms folded over her chest. "Mike, I can tell that you are a smart kid and if you continue to work the way that you have been in the last few weeks, I have no problem seeing you going far in law. But make sure you know what you are doing before you blindly follow Harvey."

Mike nodded again. He knew that Harvey wasn't the best examples of how to act. Hell, half of the time Mike wanted to punch him after he talked to some of the clients. Mike might be a little bit of a soft touch but it got the same results as Harvey without coming off as dickish as the older man.

Jessica smiled again but this time there was a little bit of wickedness in her smile. "Good, now about the consensual relationship documents you and Harvey signed... You do know that the little add-ons that Harvey put down are legally binding since you both signed."

Mike leaned forward and swallow. "Add...Add-ons?"

Jessica grabbed the top copy and flipped the paper. "'One, Mike Ross, will be moving from his current place of living into one Harvey Spector's place of living effective immediately.' Or how about 'All matter concerning Mike Ross's employment shall got through Harvey Spector before being presented to Mike Ross.' That one is going to get Louis pretty irate." Jessica put the document back on her desk. "You didn't read the document before you signed it, did you?"

Mike's eyes had widened as Jessica read off parts of the signed document. "Um... No, ma'am. Harvey..."

Jessica laughed. "Yes, I know Harvey so I can guess what he did." She walked back to her chair and sat down. "If you want out of the contract, I can talk to Harvey."

Mike didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he wanted to kill Harvey for doing this to him but on the other hand, Mike actually thought it was kind of sweet in a possessive, dickish, underhanded way. "No, ma'am. I can talk to Harvey."

Jessica nodded. "Alright then, I am sure Harvey wants me to have them so I will keep quiet about what is going on."

Mike got up as he realized that his meeting was over. "Yes, ma'am."

"I will want to talk to you again to check up on how Harvey is treating you to make sure that this is still a consenting relationship. If anything changes on that front, you better come and tell me because I do not want a big blow out in the middle of my firm. You got that?"

Mike nodded as he inched closer to the door. "Yes, ma'am."

Jessica turned back to her papers. "You can leave."

Mike grabbed the handle to the door when Jessica spoke again. "By the way Mr. Ross, I would go talk to Ms. Zane before going back to your desk."

Mike turned to Jessica, who had that shark smile back on her face. "Ma'am?"

"It seems like Harvey misjudged how high your shirt collar is and I'm sure Ms. Zane can help you with some cover up." Jessica said with laughter clear in her voice.

Mike was wondering why the world didn't just break open and swallow him whole at that moment. "Yes, ma'am." Mike quickly opened the door and stepped out. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked to Rachel's office. Damn Harvey and his possessive ways.

SuitsSuitsSuitsSuits SuitsSuitsSuitsSuits SuitsSuitsSuitsSuits SuitsSuitsSuitsSuits

Harvey walked to his office with a smile on his face. His meeting with Jessica had gone smoother than he thought it was going to. She found the whole situation amusing and as long as it didn't affect their work, she gave them their blessing. Though, she did tell Harvey not to use the firm's consent form to get the associates to sign over their souls to him. Harvey smirked and said that there was only one associate who he wanted to own and he already had him so she didn't have to worry about it.

As Harvey reached his office, two things puzzled him. First of all, Donna was not at her desk and secondly, the blinds were down. He straightened his stance and squared his shoulders. Usually these were bad signs and it had started off as such a great morning. When he opened the door to his office, Harvey was completely silent for a second due to the scene in front of him. Mike was on his couch with his back firmly in the corner with his shirt wide open. His tie and his jacket were on the armrest next to him. While this might have been a welcome sight, the fact Rachel Zane was hovering over Mike killed the picture for Harvey. And Donna was just standing right next to her with her back to Harvey. Mike seemed to notice Harvey first. His posture seemed to relax at the sight of him causing Harvey to be more confused. "Harvey, help me."

Both of the girls turned to Harvey with wicked looks on their faces. Harvey folded his arms over his chest. "What the hell is going on?"

Donna spoke first. "Well, since you decided to mark Mike here so high that it showed over his collar, Jessica sent him to Rachel to get it covered up."

Rachel nodded. "Donna saw him go into my office and followed him."

Harvey looked to either one to continue. Donna spoke again. "Well, people come in and out of Rachel's office so in order to stop the rumor mill from churning out more gossip about Rachel and Mike, I offered them your office as long as I supervise."

Harvey wanted to roll his eyes at Donna's little speech but knew better since Donna would get him back somehow. "And why is he half naked?"

Donna smiled. "First of all, his shirt is still on. It is just unbuttoned. Secondly, most normal people wear an undershirt."

Harvey smirked at Mike, who seemed to squirm at the sentence. Though, Harvey was sure that Mike was never going to wear an undershirt. Not if Harvey could help it. Maybe not even underwear.

Donna continued. "Thirdly, we needed to find the end of the hickey so we could figure out the best way to cover it up. Who knew that it was at least half of his body."

Mike finally spoke up. "They tried to take off my pants!"

Harvey didn't know whether to laugh or growl at the image of them trying to de-cloth his associate. "That's it. Mike the stripper is done for public viewing. Please leave your tips and get out."

Rachel got up from the couch and smiled at Harvey. "All I have is plastic. Is there anywhere I can swipe that on him?"

Harvey could feel the smile start to pop out. "OUT!"

Donna and Rachel left the office giggling like school girls. As soon as they left the room, Harvey started to laugh as well. Mike didn't seem happy about what had happened since he was pouting on the couch. "This isn't funny. They attacked me. I should sue for sexual harassment."

Harvey sat down on the couch and pulled Mike to him. "If there was anything sexual happening, I would have made sure they would have lost their pretty, little fingers for touching you."

Harvey could feel the tension start to seep out of Mike. "Okay... How did your meeting with Jessica go?"

Harvey shrugged. "She seems to think the whole thing is amusing. Sometimes I get the feeling she's just using us all for her entertainment."

Mike laughed. "Maybe she is." There was a few minutes of silence. "Did you know that Donna is a very scary woman?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow as he felt Mike burrow in deeper next to him. "Really?"

Harvey felt Mike nodded his head. "She left out the part where she yelled at me for cheating on you with Rachel and when she realized that me and Rachel were just friends she decided that she should describe in what she would do if I ever hurt you."

Harvey turned to look at Mike. "What did she say?"

Mike paused for a second. "I think the scariest one was where she made sure that everyone thought I was dead and would start dropping me in the middle of S&M clubs with a ball gag and a signing saying 'I've been bad please hurt me.'" Mike shivered. "She's evil."

Harvey smirked. Donna sure knew how to keep people in line and there was no way Mike would ever go to an S&M club without Harvey. EVER!

"A.J. called." Mike said out of the blue.

Harvey couldn't help tensing. "And?"

Harvey felt Mike's hand on his thigh. "Turns out that Mark got mad enough that he actually brought the club and fired the manager. He said that the lawsuit would take too long and Mark really doesn't have the patience to wait that long. But he did say that Mark is going to sign with the firm so we won't be missing the money from the lawsuit."

Harvey smiled. Now he didn't have to deal with Tony and his billables didn't take a hit. "That's nice of him."

"A.J. also told me that Mark finally popped the question so they are having a commitment ceremony later in the month and they both expect us to be there." Mike moved to start dressing again. Not that Harvey wanted him to but it was work so if someone came in, it wouldn't be easy to explain why Mike was half naked in his office.

Harvey liked the idea of Tony getting hitched. It meant that there was even a smaller chance of him sniffing around Mike. Also now that he technically worked for Mark, he wouldn't have to deal with Tony on a regular basis. "Fine but you're getting the gift."

Mike nodded. "Are we going to talk about how I apparently live at your place now?"

Harvey shrugged with a naughty little grin. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find that little line."

Mike blushed much to Harvey's amusement. "Actually, Jessica found it and read it out loud for me."

Harvey smirked. "I would have loved to see that. Anyway, the moving truck will be at your place Wednesday. I needed your keys so the mover can get your things. If there is anything you don't want in storage, I would get it tonight because everything else is going."

Mike glared at Harvey. "Why is my stuff going into storage? Shouldn't we be sharing your place?"

Harvey smiled that smug little smirk of his. "I've seen your place. You don't need anything from there."

Mike frowned. "My clothes?"

Harvey raised his eyebrow.

Mike nodded. "Okay, how about my pictures? Or my books?"

Harvey sighed and got off the couch. He walked up to Mike. "How about we head over to your place before dinner tonight so we can figure out what you can keep?"

Mike seemed puzzled. "We are hang out tonight?"

At first, Harvey thought that maybe Mike didn't want be with him all the time but then he saw the worry and the vulnerability in Mike's eyes. "You are going to be with me tonight and every night."

Mike's eyes lit up. "Okay." Mike kissed Harvey on the cheek and moved out of the office after he put his tie on and slide into his suit. "I'll see you later."

Harvey moved behind his desk and sat down. He pushed the button to raise the blinds and saw Donna's smirking face on the other side of the glass. It didn't matter what she or anyone else thought. Harvey was happy for the first time in a long time. He was healthy. He made partner. And to top it all off, he had a beautiful man who was moving in with him. Life was good. Now all he had to do was figure out how to convince Mike that he needed Harvey to mark him every night. Then again after this weekend, Harvey was sure that a Mike wouldn't be that hard to convince.

Harvey leaned back and put his feet on his desk. It was good being him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey woke to someone nudging him in the stomach. He tried to ward it off but then he heard the soft call of "daddy" from down the hallway. Harvey groaned as he tried to bury himself in his pillow. He heard Mike laugh softly next to him and kiss his shoulder.

The younger man spoke first. "I can go if you want but you know he won't go back to sleep until you tuck him in."

Harvey glared at his husband as he slowly got out of bed. Mike was right. Jack never fell asleep until the parent who he called for went to him. The four year old went from independent to clingy back to independent very quickly. It was the main reason why Jack never slept in their room. After about five minutes, he wanted his own space. When he had first pulled away from them like that, Mike and Harvey had gone directly to a child's specialist and asked if they weren't doing enough for their adopted son. The doctor just shook his head and said that some kids were just more independent than others. That was also why when Jack called for one of them, there was no question about going to see him. They didn't want their son to feel like he wasn't loved.

Jack had become theirs a little over three years ago. At the time, his mom was trying to get someone to see that even though her in-laws were right that she wasn't a fit to raise her son, that neither were they. Amazingly, Harvey manage to get the judge to terminate the rights of both parties but that meant the Jack would go into foster care. Harvey had been drawn to the little imp since he first saw him but knew that with Mike's dislike of children, nothing would come of it. That's when Mike threw a wrench into the plans. He apparently wanted Jack as much as Harvey had. It would work out perfectly for the two of them. Mike had been looking for a graceful way to bow out of law because Harvey and he had too many close calls and parenthood would be the perfect excuse. That and he never wanted Jack out of his sight. Harvey had assigned Mike to watch over Jack during a meeting between the two warring sides. Mike had looked scared to death about the assignment but Harvey didn't have time to find anyone else. When Harvey came back, Jack was laying against Mike as he drank his bottle. When Harvey tried to talk to Mike about it later, he was categorically shut down. Harvey knew that Mike didn't feel like he was parent material but he was wonderful with Jack.

When they were granted temporary custody, Mike gave his notice the same day and explained that he wouldn't be coming in anymore. There were a few people who were shocked by the move since Mike looked like he had so much promise in law but those close to Mike realized how tired he was of the double life. He threw all the new time on his hands to take care of Jack. That was why Mike was Jack's world most of the time. Harvey was great for spiders and monsters but everything else was papa's work. They had tried to change it but something in Mike just spoke to Jack. Though it wasn't like Harvey was ignored. The second he came home from work, he was to demanded by the little imp to give his full attention to Jack and Jack alone. Or 'King Jack' as Harvey called him affectionately when he was being particularly challenging. Mike and Harvey were lucky that Jack, while still an energetic child, was not destructive and didn't mind helping pick up after himself. His early bed time even allowed Mike and Harvey to have some time to themselves before falling asleep.

Harvey went into his son's room and saw him sleepily look at him. "What's up, champ?"

Jack yawned as he turned to face Harvey. "Just checking that you were here, daddy."

Harvey kissed Jack's forehead. "Do you want me to stay?"

Jack shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, papa will get lonely."

"Well, if you want you can join me and papa in our bed." Harvey said as he played with his son's hair.

There was another yawn. "No, I'm a big boy."

Harvey laughed at the comment. "Well, papa is a big boy too."

"Yeah, but papas need daddies like I need Mr. Toto and papa doesn't have a...Mr...Toto." Jack said as he fell asleep.

Harvey pulled Jack's blanket a little higher before leaning over and kissing him again. As he walked back to his room, the shook his head fondly at his son's insight. He climbed into bed and pulled Mike to him. Mike was still awake so he turned to speak to Harvey. "Everything okay?"

Harvey nodded. "Yeah. According to our son, papas need daddies so they aren't lonely."

Mike scooted back until he was flush against Harvey. "Do daddies need papas?"

"Daddies really need their papas." Harvey reach down and pulled Mike's pants down until they were under his butt and his cock was out in the open as well. Harvey then took his own prick out of his pants though the slit in the front and entered Mike. He slide in easily since Mike was still lubed and open from earlier in the night. They might have a kid but that hadn't stopped them from having sex. It made the sex a little more sneaky but Harvey still managed to take Mike at least once a night. That was a good thing since Mike got surly if he didn't get fucked often enough. Now that Jack was sleeping in his own room all the time, they didn't have to run to the guest room for a quickie before joining their son in bed. There had even been a few times on the weekends where Harvey was able to stay in Mike all night because their son didn't need them. Sure, they were exhausted but it was worth it.

Mike snorted even as he started to thrust back onto the cock that impaled him. "You sound like a pervert."

Harvey just laughed. "But you love it."

"No, I love you."

Harvey slammed into Mike. "I love you too and I always will."

Mike repeated. "And I always will.


End file.
